The present invention relates to a method for diagnosing at least one additional valve which, for adjusting an exhaust gas recycling rate in an exhaust gas recycling device of an internal combustion engine, is arranged in a fresh gas tract or in an exhaust gas tract or in an exhaust gas recycling line of the internal combustion engine.